Une maison
by Gibi
Summary: Quatre murs et un toit, la définition la plus basique d'une maison. Et pourtant, on peut mettre bien d'autres choses derrière ce simple mot. Définition selon John, Dean et Sam.


Disclaimer : La série et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

- : - : - : - : -

UNE MAISON

Si John Wichester avait demandé au premier passant ce qu'il voyait, il lui aurait simplement répondu 'une maison', ce en quoi il n'aurait pas eu tord. Sauf que pour John, c'était plus qu'une maison, c'était SA maison, celle qu'il venait d'aquérir, pour lui et sa famille.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire, mais c'était là que lui et Mary allaient vivre. C'était là qu'ils allaient élever leurs enfants. Un garçon et une fille, du moins pour commencer. Ils feront de bonnes études et deviendront avocat, médecin ou architecte. John ne détestait pas être mécanicien, il adorait même son travail, juste qu'il voulait -comme tous parents- que ses enfants réussissent mieux que lui.

Puis dans le salon, il avait déjà prévu d'y dresser le sapin de Noël. Ils prendraient toujours le plus grand, celui qui touche le plafond, et il serait décoré de mille et une guirlandes. Pour les enfants... et petits enfants.

Et il allait transformer la petite piéce du fond en bureau, pour Mary. Elle pourra s'y réfugier pour peindre, au calme. C'est dans cette maison, que lui et Mary finiront leurs jours, heureux et s'aimant comme au début.

Ce n'était pas une simple maison, quatre murs et un toit, c'était Leur maison, à Mary et à lui. C'était leur avenir, leur futur.

- : - : - : -

Dean Winchester avait eu une maison, un jour, il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, peut-être même dans un rêve. Il en gardait de vagues souvenirs qui faisaient mal lorsqu'ils remontaient à la surface, souvent sans prévenir. Il savait qu'il y était en sécurité, lorsque la nuit se répandait dehors. Il y était heureux. Et il y était enfant.

Puis elle avait disparu, envolé dans un nuage de fumée trop rouge. Et une nouvelle vie avait pris le relais. Il n'y était plus en sécurité. Il n'y était plus heureux. Et surtout il n'était plus enfant.

Au début, il avait cru qu'ils pourraient recommencer, avoir une nouvelle maison, mais de motels mal famés, en meublés miteux, en passant par des amis généreux, Dean n'avait jamais eu de nouvelle maison. Alors il s'était résigné, sans rien dire. Il avait juste changé sa définition de 'maison', l'adaptant à sa vie. Tout devenait maison à partir du moment où il était avec son père et surtout Sammy, qu'il y ait un toit ou juste le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

- : - : - : -

La première fois qu'on demanda à Sam Winchester de dessiner sa maison, il resta dubitatif devant sa feuille blanche. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était une maison -il n'était pas idiot !- juste qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa maison.

Il avait alors regardé les dessins des autres enfants, et avait fini par copier celui qui lui plaisait le plus. Et partout où on lui demandait le même exercise, il agissait de même. Mais il avait beau dessiner une maison avec un arbre à droite ou à gauche, parfois les deux, ajouter ou non une barrière blanche devant, un vélo dans l'herbe, ou des rideaux à rayures aux fenêtres, il savait qu'il lui manquait toujours quelques choses.

Chez les autres enfants, les maisons en deux dimensions n'étaient pas vides. Et derrière les fenêtres trop bleu, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait une maman qui faisait les meilleurs cookies du monde ; un papa qui rentrait tout les soirs, heureux ; un grand frère qui riait pour de vrai et dont le seul but dans la vie était d'être un enfant. Alors que dans les dessins de Sam, on n'y distinguait que quelques fantômes d'une vie passée, des vestiges que même le petit garçon ignorait.

Alors il se fit la promesse que lui aussi un jour il aurait une maison où il ferait bon rentrer, où il serait en sécurité et heureux avec sa famille. Et en attendant, il dessinait des maisons, avec ou sans barrière devant, avec un ou deux arbres, et des rideaux aux fenêtres.


End file.
